<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never turn your back, always keep my body near by robogalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465385">never turn your back, always keep my body near</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy'>robogalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deadlyroses 🌹 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quite the <i>unexpected</i> look, Rose admits, but he can't complain. It's not as if Oleana means anything by it...</p>
<p>...and though her next look the following morning is quite expected, it means so much to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deadlyroses 🌹 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never turn your back, always keep my body near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It must've been expensive, if the way she carefully slinks around in the maroon two piece is any indication, the satin of her shorts getting caught in the room's light as he looks (quite brazenly, too) at the low neck of her top. There, of course, lays her cleavage under even more satin with a bow at the bottom that seemed to be the only thing holding it together. Rose's mind has barely any interest in the cost of Oleana's lingerie, but instead the way her body seems to mold into it. He'd hate to have to strip her of it, but if things continue as they are, he supposes, he'll have no choice. Granted, it's a choice he'd not find hard to make. </p>
<p>"You act like I'm doing this just for you," she teases, "which, by the way, I'm not. I just found it in the back of the closet and decided to try it on, is all."</p>
<p>"I got you that set, I think," Rose asks, "We both knew you'd look just... <em> dazzling</em>," he compliments in a lovesick gaze, "And we were to, well, test-run it when we were given that Lumiose suite, but it seemed that Kalosians enjoy their evening business dinners, and especially ones that always seemed to get in our way." </p>
<p>"Antony, love, do you see anything in the way right now?" Oleana asks, "Because I don't seem to be picking up on anything. Now, sit," she says while tapping her hand on the edge of the bed, "You look warm." </p>
<p>"Warm is <em> quite </em> an understatement, actually..." Rose mumbles under his breath with a smirk. He does as asked and without any time to waste. Oleana sits on her knees behind him, reaching around to toy at the curl of his hair (like always) as he grabs her thin hand and presses it to his lips (like always). She rests her head on his shoulder and hugs him from behind. </p>
<p>"What's gotten into you, love?" Rose laughs, "It's quite alluring." His suit jacket slips from his shoulders and falls onto his bed while the same slender hands work to unbutton and remove the rest of what remains on his torso. Oleana speaks softly as a reply, kissing at the back of Rose's neck and talking directly into his ear. </p>
<p>"What's gotten into me?" she mutters, "I'm just wondering if you'd prefer to <em> have </em> me this evening, is all." Her emphasis on <em> have </em> and her achingly timed movements sends Rose into a state of embarrassment, worsening while Oleana works at undoing his belt and accidentally grazes against his slight bulge. Rose shudders but doesn't stop her - why would he if he already knew he'd be <em> more than happy </em> to have her take the reins this evening? </p>
<p>"It's the lingerie, isn't it, making you stiff?" she asks while he assists her in ridding him of his clothes, "Must be that, or—"</p>
<p>"Or it's because you're being so physical, <em> hm </em>? Have you thought about that, my darling," Rose stands up off the bed and turns around to face his lover, reaching a hand out for her to hold before he tugs her gently up to his level and kisses her unashamedly with an open mouth, letting her cling onto him while he only returns the favor by untying the soft bow and slipping the top off of Oleana before it falls onto the floor to the side of them, "have you thought that maybe you're just being one hell of a flirt, my love?”</p>
<p>"Rude, and I thought my chest looked really nice in that," Oleana curses, "but I have to say, my dearest, yours is also much better bare." She coaxes him back almost immediately, setting herself against the headboard and pushing her hair to the side to expose her neck. He crawls towards her to hold her in his lap, unable to keep his hands off of the chest he's just exposed while Oleana has no issue in roughing up his hair. It's a weird sort of friction, it is, the satin of Oleana's shorts grinding against Rose's boxers, but no matter how good it felt, Rose couldn't handle it anymore - warm was an EXTREME understatement now. </p>
<p>"Please, though," Oleana whines like she doesn't already know full well Rose has already taken her up on the offer, "answer my question? Can we? Are you even wanting to?"</p>
<p>"Am I even <em> wanting </em> to...? Oleana, please, love, I'm not just wanting. You like to make me need you, you know."</p>
<p>"I wasn't expecting that big of a compliment, but I'm not going to deny that I don't need you, either." </p>
<p>"No worries. I <em> want </em> to <em> need </em> you," he flirts, "but you wore this to get me to say yes to you taking over tonight, didn’t you?" Rose figures out, "You wouldn't just try these things on for fun. If it's <em> topping </em> you want, Oleana," Rose purrs while kissing down her chest with stops to press his lips against the skin between her breasts, lips moving to gently kiss at and curve around both of them for a minute each (with Oleana trying her hardest not to let a small whine escape her JUST yet) before he moves back up with a glint in his eyes, "kiss me a bit longer and a little more passionately, and I'll gladly open the drawer myself. You never fail to make it worthwhile, after all." </p>
<p>And to think that it's just simple satin she wears (or will have worn, once he gets up and she gets the straps fitted correctly on her thighs and hips) that made this all happen. </p>
<p>She doesn't have to heart to tell Rose that the lingerie wasn't Kalosian bought and was instead bought right here in Wyndon for the sole purpose of breaking their tension, but she doesn't need the heart to tell him anything except that she <em> loves </em> him and that she'll make sure he knows that without a hint of doubt in his mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Awake already?" Oleana's voice calls from the doorway, "I'd thought you'd still be out cold by now." Rose turns to look at the woman leaning against the frame as she sips what smells like tea from a mug with a chipped handle. Her hair is up in what is supposed to be a bun, she's slipped on some generic sports bra she keeps at Rose's house for lazing about, and, like Rose remembers perfectly, wears maroon shorts that show off more than enough leg. She walks up to him and pushes his head forward, cradling his face in her free hand so she could place a kiss onto his forehead; Rose smiles gently and returns the favor by pecking the hand holding her morning tea. </p>
<p>"Good morning, darling," he mumbles with a smile, "sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Lingerie pants are complete RUBBISH to try to comfortably sleep in," she complains, "no wonder they're designed to be stripped off of you. Pitiful excuse for shorts, anyway." </p>
<p>"You're that well, huh?" Rose laughs while he takes Oleana by the hand and leads them out of the bathroom towards his room again. He lays himself back down under the blankets and invites Oleana to join him. </p>
<p>"C'mon, darling," he whines, "come sleep with me for a bit longer!"</p>
<p>"Did enough of that last night," Oleana snickers while she finishes off her tea and sets the mug down, "but I can imagine you'd be tired." She sits down on the bed and twirls his loose strand while he looks up at her with a tenderness almost unexplainable. "I hope you're feeling okay?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah... just a tad sore, to be completely honest."</p>
<p>"Oh, well, uh, my bad..." says a nervous Oleana, scratching the back of her head with a shaky laugh.</p>
<p>"It's not a <em> bad </em> kind of sore, mind you," he teases while Oleana gives an apologetic look anyway, "but curse you and your satin..." he laughs while he playfully tugs Oleana's arm. She eventually loses any sense of seriousness and decides to fall back on Rose, her head on his chest.</p>
<p>"Yes, curse me and my satin. I liked it, though.</p>
<p>"As did I."</p>
<p>"I looked nice."</p>
<p>"Oh, you have no earthly <em> idea </em> how nice you looked."</p>
<p>"I'm going to go find something else to rest in," she begins, "do you mind?"</p>
<p>"No, but please come back to me," he whines a little, "I'll be lonely without you."</p>
<p>"Dream on, love," Oleana says while she gets up from the bed and walks towards the drawers located adjacently from where they lie, and she almost makes it until a sharp tone - her Rotomphone, no surprise - snaps her out of whatever morning haziness she's in. Rose can feel her eyes roll from here. She clears her throat and answers with a crisp, clean, professional voice, free hands taking her hair out of the bun and wrapping the hair band around her wrist.</p>
<p>"Yes, this is the Chairman's secretary's number. May I assist you with anything, ma'am?" </p>
<p>Rose watches as Oleana, messy haired and barely wearing anything but a bra and those impossibly soft satin shorts, channels her work ethic immediately. He can practically hear her heels against the floors of the tower and lets his eyes track Oleana's pacing. How could she do that? Be so tired and not in work attire, yet talk so eloquently about scheduling a meeting for 5:45pm the following day, in the vice president's office, and <em> yes, yes, ma'am, Chairman Rose and I will be speaking with you personally. </em> She pauses in place and nods with every mumbled phrase Rose hears from the phone, giving a small "yes" or "noted" after two or so sentences. </p>
<p>"Yes, of course, ma'am. You'll be welcome to Wyndon any day. Mind I still have to talk this through with the Chairman himself, to see if anything's been swapped for the month. If that's it, then feel free to hang up. I appreciate your call - yes, no problems at all, ma'am. Yes, goodbye." The Rotomphone closes its eyes and floats back to the charging pad while Oleana groans in frustration. Her hands run over her face and she falls back first onto the bed with a scowl. </p>
<p>"I would've not liked to have taken a work call in this attire," she grumbles, "imagine people knowing I scheduled a meeting wearing fancy laced lingerie pants. Imagine!" She crosses her arms and lets Rose stroke her hair, sprawled out on the sheets beneath them.</p>
<p>"If I try a stunt like that again, darling," Oleana says as stands up and dusts herself off. She tosses the shorts off to land on the closet floor, continuing, "Before I sleep, you're banning me from putting lingerie back on, no questions asked. I don't care if I wore it when we got in here. Not the point. If I'm sleepy, if I'm half asleep, if I'm too lazy to grab actual nightwear? Doesn't matter! You're getting me out of it. Promise?" She walks back to her initial destination, finally getting to cover her legs in loose yoga pants and reveling in the sudden warmth of her legs.</p>
<p>"Perfectly understood," Rose yawns as he starts to nod off again, “get cozy and all that.” Done with her little rant, Oleana fluffs her hair out and moves to tuck herself under the covers as well, letting Rose lazily mumble affections to her. </p>
<p>"Great. Now, make some more room. I wanna make up for whatever it was I called 'sleep' last night. My legs are freezing and it's only right I owe them an apology."  Rose does as asked, moving towards the center of the bed so Oleana can scoot in to hug him from behind, resting her head on one of the softer pillows on the bed and wrapping arms around a chest that's still just as bare as it was last night.</p>
<p>"Good call," Rose yawns again, "just sleep. All there is to it." </p>
<p>"Just asking, you didn't have anything <em> planned </em> for 5:45, yes?" </p>
<p>"Ollie, love... close your eyes. That doesn't matter. Go to bed again, darling.”</p>
<p>"Sad I'm not sleeping with you in the lingerie again?" </p>
<p>"Ollie, we had this conversation minutes ago!” Rose laughs in mild amusement, “No. Lingerie. For. Sleeping…” he trails off before his eyes widen and he shifts his eyes back to look at Oleana, “Actually, now that you mention it, 5:45 is quite the rough time to schedule in a meeting… isn’t that the time we’ve asked the Minor League leaders to come visit? I believe so. We’ll call the client back later, yes, dearest?"</p>
<p>Oleana doesn't respond - only hugs onto him tighter. She hopes that's enough of an answer for him so early in the morning. </p>
<p>
  <em> Really, now, who allowed her to be softer than satin around me? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[throws a random lyric as the title] comes from marina's "superstar." i like it. it works. he DOES keep her body near.</p>
<p>[sees cute lingerie on Tumblr]<br/>sighs. i knew what i had to do. plus fluff bc that's just how i am. </p>
<p>consider this like an extra bc i'll be publishing the actual valentine's fic like 3 days late haha !! anyway, this piece. i like it :) </p>
<p>thank you SOOOOO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>